Field:
Various systems may benefit from the appropriate interworking of subsystems. For example, various avionics systems and method may benefit from the integration of terrain and/or weather avoidance, for example with other detection and avoidance subsystems.
Description of the Related Art:
For many unmanned aircraft systems (UAS), a terrain and/or weather avoidance system may be useful for safe operation both while operating in Pilot “on the loop” and in Pilot “in the loop” control scenarios. Current Class A, Class B, or Class C Terrain Awareness Systems may not meet the functional needs of these unmanned aircraft.